Vampire Bites Magazine
by ShyBlaze
Summary: Bella, the CEO of Vampire Bites Magazine, and her gorgeous boyfriend Edward, the editor of the magazine, work towards their life together all while trying to fight through the problems that life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Swan, you're wanted in the photography area." Jessica told me as I powerwalked through the main lobby of _Vampire Bites _Magazine headquarters. I nodded my thanks at the intern and then continued on my way to my office.

"Miss Swan, Aro was looking for you a little while ago." Eric stopped flirting with one of the secretaries long enough to let me know the Boss was looking for me. _Great, _I thought, wondering what it was that Aro wanted from me.

"Miss Swan, you need to look over the new magazine cover." Mike, one of the only permanent photographers _Vampire Bites _Magazine currently employs stuck his head out from behind the giant pile of boxes he was carrying. It was probably all camera equipment.

"Thanks Mike, I'll be sure to check it out as soon as I can." I say, barely turning my head. I liked Mike, he was a good kid, but he sure knew how to get under ones skin. Hoping no one else would bother me with remedial tasks, I turned down the white tiled hallway towards my office. Where I could lock my door, and no one could bug me.

"Bella, you're looking beautiful today." _Wait, what? _I turned my head quickly trying to see who had said that. I was not in the mood for another male to try and flirt their way to success. Being the CEO of a magazine, you tend to have both males and female trying to throw themselves at you to land a high paying gig.

Thankfully, when my eyes fell on the speaker, I realized it was just Edward. Edward Cullen, the sexiest man to ever have graced _Vampire Bite's _Magazine in the editing department. The manliest male to ever be able to call me Bella and get away with it. The SexGod lookalike that I was able to call my boyfriend.

"Edward!" I smiled at him as my heels clicked against the marble tile as I walked towards him. I still had to stretch to reach his lips, even in my three inch heels. I placed a quick peck against his lips, glad to see him.

Dating Edward Cullen was an adventure in and of itself. He and I began a serious relationship nearly nine months ago, with almost no criticism from our friend, family, or coworkers. It was obvious we had a connection the second Edward started working here nearly a year ago. I couldn't resist his green eyes or his coppery head of hair, and he couldn't resist my long brown hair or my fair skin. At least, that's what he tells me. My two friends, Alice and Rosalie, tell me that what he's leaving out are my perky boobs and nice ass.

Honestly though, I'm glad he does leave those out. Unlike him, I've made the decision to save my body for my future husband. He's respected my decision, and therefore tends to avoid mentioning my body as a sexual object. The lack of sex in our lives does sometimes get the tensions broiling, but we've managed to combat this by taking at least one day a week to enjoy ourselves, by ourselves. If you can catch my drift. And last night was one of those nights.

"Sweetheart, did you sleep well last night?" He asked me as he walked me to my private office. His hand on the small of my back as he guides me inside. "I slept very well" He winks at me.

"I slept fantastically." I bump into him with my shoulder and he stumbles slightly. "I told you no talking about our arrangement at work." I scold him. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, will we be able to talk about it tonight?" _Shoot, I forgot we had planned a dinner date tonight,_ I think to myself.

"I actually have a dinner meeting tonight, at considering we're going to be talking about the new direction the magazine is going in, I won't be home for a while." I mumbled, ashamed that I had forgotten about our date. I looked up into Edward's eyes and was relieved when I saw understanding.

"That's alright, Bella. I'll just come over to your house afterward and we can watch a movie or something." He gave me a lopsided grin and a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out my door. "Now get to work, missy. Also, I heard Aro was looking for you!" He said over his shoulder as he walked toward the editing center.

"Thanks for reminding me." I yelled back sarcastically before turning and dropping my bag on my desk. There were already several memos on my desk, as well as the new magazine with a note from Mike thanking me for getting him on the cover picture job.

_Vampire Bites _Magazine was currently the number one selling magazine in the country. With its high rise fashion and cutting edge design, the magazine soon sparked interest in the dark and mysterious. Currently, on the cover of the page was Victoria Lumar, a feisty redhead whom we had signed a contract with only a few weeks prior. Her hair was slicked back into a high ponytail, and her dark makeup caused her to look outrageously exotic. Her dress was a long, floor length, velvet dress that had to be sewn onto her body in order for it to fit so snuggly. A corset had been added on top of the dress to accentuate her small waist and womanly curves.

The whole outfit had been my idea. Originally, Aro had wanted Victoria to be dressed in a too short red and black dress with ruby beads nearly dripping off her body. The whole thing was very sexy, however it was the exact opposite direction our corporation had wanted to take the magazine in. Thankfully Aro hadn't been in one of his moods, and allowed me to make the changes. Rumor was this magazine was going to be one of our biggest sellers, thanks to the pictures and the articles we had included.

_Vampire Bites _was one of the biggest magazines ever, but it was also the most taboo. _Vampire Bite's _was the Cosmopolitan of the dark world. Our articles didn't mention the top 10 things guys secretly want in the bedroom. It did however mentions things like "_The Best Positions for Bondage" _or "_Taboo Secrets about Male Anal Play." _Our Magazine was like 50 Shades of Grey, everyone knew what it was about, and everyone read it, but no one wanted to admit they did.

However, after daydreaming about the magazine for so long, I was now late for my meeting with Aro. I grabbed the magazine, pulled off Mike's sticky note, and did a half-job half-walk to Aro's office, which was just down the hall from mine.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to let me in.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: Thanks for Reading. Come back in a day for the next chapter. Things get serious here fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in" Aro called out to me after a few moments. I opened the large door and stepped inside the room. Aro had his hair tied in a ponytail and his head rested in the palm of his hand as he stared at the computer screen. I could see that we was looking at the latest reviews of our last magazine. I had already read most of them, and from what I could tell, the general population loved the new look of the magazine.

"You wanted to see me Aro?" I ask my boss. He wasn't really my boss, but he did own the company. He had hired me from the get go to be the manager of his company. Aro had inherited a lot of money after his parents had passed away, and eventually he got bored with all the simple things that money had gotten him. Like his Corvette, or his mansion, or his yacht. So he bought himself a company.

"Yes, please Miss Swan, take a seat." He waved his free hand in the general direction of the chairs in front of his desk. Once I had taken my seat, he began. "I saw the new magazine today. I must say, while I was truly stunned with the red and black number I had picked out, I'm much more impressed with how this picture turned out. She looks fierce, she looks dangerous, and she looks like she could be a very good dominatrix." He chuckled to himself. "Rumor is this is the magazine that will put us into record breaking profits. However, I do have one issue with it." He paused and looked over to me.

"What would that be, Aro?" I tried to think of what could possibly be wrong with the magazine.

"It doesn't have enough. There's just no enough." He said to me.

"Enough what?" I was puzzled, surely there was enough naughty articles in the magazine, and the pictures were nearly perfect. Of course, I never read _Vampire Bites, _the idea of pain causing pleasure, or any other taboo sex subject was off limits in my mind. I could barely handle thinking of regular sex without getting embarrassed.

"Enough! It's not enough. There needs to be more! I can't put my finger on it, but there's something missing." Aro waved his hands around him dramatically. _This little ass is pulling my leg. _I thought. Being a spoiled baby-man can cause serious problems to the mental health of said baby-man.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I know exactly what you mean." I said, even though I had no idea what he meant.

"Thank you Miss Swan, I knew you'd understand!" He blew me a kiss and turned back to reading the reviews. He waved good bye and I knew I was excused.

I stood up and walked out of his office and made my way back to mine. I needed to start on scheduling photos for the next issue of _Vampire Bites. _

~~**oo**~~

I made my way home the from dinner meeting after at least three hours of discussing the next possible model to be put on the cover of the magazine. Of course names like Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox were passed around, but one of the unique things about our magazine was we only featured new models on the cover. Also, the idea that Megan Fox would dare pose for a bondage magazine was enough to make the entire table laugh.

Eventually we settled on holding audition for the next model starting next week. I would be the one to choose the girl. Of course, I already knew the type of girl I was looking for. Long hair, pale skin, and legs that would make a man drool.

I pulled up in front of my apartment building in downtown Lincoln, California. When I had originally rented out the place I figured being far away from Sacramento and _VB _Headquarters was a good thing. It meant I could keep my work very separate from my home, but looking back, the thirty minute commute was not worth it.

Remembering that Edward was supposed to be there, I combed through my windblown hair and tried to make it presentable. I walked into the building, said hello to Jasper the young doorman who my friend Alice enjoyed flirting with every time she came over, and pushed button number 16 in the elevator. The ride up was quiet save for the rhythmic drumming of the African drum song that was playing. Another thing I loved about my apartment complex was the elevator music. It was always something new and exciting.

Once I reached my destination I slid my key in the lock and let myself into my home. The TV was already going, from what I could tell, it was TLC. Edward was a sucker for What Not To Wear. I yelled out a hello, but got no answer.

"Edward? You there?" I yelled again, dropping my bag at the front door and kicking off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and saw Edward had helped himself to dinner, but didn't bother to clean up the dirty dishes. I shook my head, "Edward! You didn't put away your dishes!" Of course there was still no answer.

I made my way through the kitchen and into my bedroom, I changed into my PJ's before I noticed that the bathroom door was shut. "Edward, you in there?" I knocked lightly on the door but didn't hear any response. When I try to open the door, it's locked.

"Edward, this isn't funny. Please open the door." I leaned against my bathroom wall and knocked louder. "Edward! I'm going to unlock the door. So you better hope you find a way to explain yourself." I walked over to the bedside table and pulled open one of the drawers. The slim key was right at the bottom, next to my reading glasses and the pen knife I keep with me when I'm sleeping.

I fit the key in the lock and turned the knob. "Edward, you are in so much trouble." I grumble as I step into the bathroom. Once inside it takes me a second to process what I see.

Edward is on the ground. He's not wearing pants, or underwear. And there's blood and vomit everywhere. I can see a nasty gash along his forehead from which there's still blood pouring out. "Edward?" I'm still in shock. He's not moving, in fact, I don't even think he's breathing. But all I can do is stand there.

Suddenly I hear something, it's high pitched and it hurts my ears. My eyes are glued to my boyfriend's frozen body so I can't see what's making the noise. That's when I realize it's me. I'm making the noise, I'm screaming.

"Help! Help!" I still don't understand any of this, but my mouth is already moving as I stumble backwards. I hear a knock at the door. I should go get it, but all I do is continue to scream as I look at Edward's body.

Suddenly, he's moving. Except it's not to open his eyes, or to tell me he's fine. He's shaking back and forth, convulsing as foamy saliva drips down the side of his mouth. His eyes are fluttering, and suddenly his entire body begins to spasm, he hits his head against the corner of the cabinet, and more blood pours out of the gash on his forehead.

"Help!" I'm still screaming, but louder. The knocking on the door gets louder and I can hear someone trying to talk to me through the door. I hear the words ambulance and 911. I can only hope that's what they're doing, because I'm still frozen.

My boyfriend is convulsing on the ground and all I can do is watch.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: See, I told you all it was getting serious. Come back in a day for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

Sitting in Bella's apartment without her in it was one of the saddest things to do on a Friday night. She wouldn't be back for another hour and already I was thinking of just going to sleep instead of waiting up for her to get home.

I had really wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday. While I did respect her boundaries, not having sex for nine months can make a man impatient for any kind of sexual activity. So when she proposed we have one night a week where we can take care of ourselves, by ourselves, I was less than excited. I already had my fill of masturbation when I was a teenager. When I explain this to Bella, she figured out a compromise.

We'd spend the night by ourselves, and then the next night we'd talk about what happened. It wasn't nearly as good as actually being there, but it made Bella happy, and it allowed me to imagine her. Fueling the imagination for the next lonely night. And as long as Bella was happy, I was happy.

_Bella._ My gorgeous girlfriend. Her long brown hair was perfect for running my hands through when she curled next to my side late at night. Her pale, flawless skin that was the softest thing my hands had the privilege to touch. The way she bit her lip and blushed when she talked about pleasing herself, or whenever she was nervous.

But she was never nervous outside of her house. Bella commanded attention and respect when she was working. When she had first hired me to work with _Vampire Bites _Magazine, I was knocked away with her commanding beauty. I'd stumbled through the last interview just hoping that I could form words that made sense. And from what Bella told be later on, she was just trying to make sure she asked professional questions.

Three months later Bella and I became a serious relationship. And I've never regretted it. Even if there's no sex.

I turned on the TV and changed the channel to TLC, just in time to watch the next episode of What Not To Wear start. I was a sucker for What Not To Wear. I started to get hungry, and helped myself to a quick meal courtesy of Bella's refrigerator. After eating I put the dishes in the sink, not bothering to clean them. I figured as long as Bella wasn't here to remind me, I could get away with being lazy for an hour or so.

I begin to watch as Stacy and Clinton insult a lady's wardrobe, and my stomach begins to make noise. And it begins to get worse. _I just ate, no way am I still hungry. _And that's when the pain hits. Horrible cramps start in my abdomen, and I double over in pain groaning.

_I must have to go to the bathroom._ I manage to think clearly through the pain as I stumble my way to the bathroom. The pain in nearly blinding me and I'm starting to see spots. I yank my pants down and am about to sit down when the pain become too much for me to bear, and everything goes black.

~~**oo**~~

I regained consciousness a few minutes later when the smell of my own vomit become too much to bear. I can't open my eyes.

"What the hell?" I say out loud. It's painful to form the words, and they come out as a scratchy whisper. I try and pull my arms out from under me, but I can't do that either. I try to wiggle my fingers, but from what I can tell, they're not moving. At least, I can't feel them moving.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I can't feel anything. And I still can't open my eyes. I try to blink but even that is proving to be too much work for my body.

Suddenly the cramps are back, and if I could see anything, I'm positive I would be seeing spots. I lay on the floor in pain, but an unable to anything other than try and call for help. Obviously no one can hear me, because what feels like an hour later there's still no one knocking at my door.

I'm still clinging onto consciousness when I hear the door open and Bella call my name. I can hear her footsteps entering her house. I can hear her scold me for leaving the dishes out.

And then I can't hear anything, because the pain doubles and I'm not longer there.

~~**oo**~~

**Bella POV**

Sitting in the ambulance while Edward is strapped to a stretcher was the most nerve racking moment in my life. The paramedics told me he was having multiple seizures. They asked if he had epilepsy. He didn't. They asked if he had diabetes. He didn't. They asked if he was a recovering drug addict. He wasn't.

I could barely tell the paramedics anything though, I was still in shock. My whole body felt numb. They had to treat me at the same time they tried to help Edward.

I finally was able to tell them what I knew. And they rushed him and me to the hospital.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, But I had to get Edward's point of view in there. And there's only so much perspective one can give when they're ****unconscious!**

**Come back tomorrow for the Next Chapter. **

**This whole, one chapter a day thing is working out well for you all huh? I'm just trying to make sure I stay ahead of you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Edward's doctor entered the room. He's balding and fat. And he has a round face that's just slightly too small for his body, which makes him look comical and alien-like. I didn't know his name, I didn't want to know his name. I know he's going to bring bad news.

Edward had been put into a medically induced coma after his seizures didn't stop. Now his face had gone calm and he was breathing steadily. I run my hand through his thick coppery hair, trying to avoid the tubes that are attached to him. He has the beginnings of 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw.

"Ahem." The doctor fake coughs in order to get my complete attention. I don't want to give it to him though, all I want to do is watch Edward. I want to make sure he's okay. "Ma'am." The doctor tries again to get my attention. I finally give in and turn my head towards him.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked him, my voice quivering. I already know it's going to be bad news, now I just need to know how bad.

"After reviewing his MRI, we're confident we know what is causing the seizures." The doctor pauses. "He has a brain tumor." He lets the information sink in.

"He. . . He has a tumor?" I feel my eyes go wide, and my chest constricts as I feel myself start to panic. "A brain tumor? He can't have a brain tumor he's only 26! He's young! Brain tumors are for people who've smoked their entire life, or worked in mines, or were around radioactive material." My verbal diarrhea takes over as I begin to hyperventilate.

"We're going to have to take a sample from it. We're not sure if it's cancerous." The Doctor explains slowly. His voice is monotone, not because he's hiding his emotions, but because he has no emotions.

"Right now?" I take a deep shaky breath as little sobs shake my body.

"Right now would be better." The doctor waves is a nurse who had been waiting outside the door. _They planned this._ I was upset now. The nurse, whose name tag I didn't bother to read, handed me a clipboard with several pieces of paper stuck to it.

"Those are release contracts that will allow us to operate on your husband." The nurse said to me gently.

"He's not my husband." I responded mutedly, staring down at the pieces of paper. Half of the questions on the release forms I didn't know the answer to. _When were you last sexually active? Does your family have a history of high blood pressure? Are you currently or have you ever given a sperm donation? _I barely knew anything about myself medically speaking, let alone my boyfriend. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. I was going to lose it anytime now.

"You're not married? Well, then you need to contact an immediate family member that can get here as soon as possible. Otherwise, we can't do the operation." The nurse explained. "Only immediate family can sign the forms. Do you need to use a phone?"

I lost it. I dropped down onto the chair behind me and put my head in my hands. I sorted through my mixed emotions and tried to decide which of Edward's relatives to call. I didn't know his brother's number, but I was pretty sure I knew his mothers.

"Could I use your phone?" I ask, even though the nurse had just offered to let me use one.

"Sure sweet, come with me." She motioned for me to follow her, and I dutifully stood up and walked behind her. "Who are you going to call?" She asks, turning around to make sure I was following.

"His mother. I'm going to call his mother." I mumble. She leads me towards a line of payphones.

"Press 9 to get out." The nurse tells me and then walks away. _Wonderful. _I dig through my purse to try and find a quarter. No luck. After a quick pat in my pockets I turn up empty again. A man who isn't dressed in a doctor outfit comes walking down the halls. I pounce.

"Do you have a quarter I could use?" I walk towards him. His eyes search through the hall and finally land on me.

"Sure." He puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out a quarter. "Do you need more?" He asks as his other hand goes into his pocket again and produces another quarter.

"Yeah, thanks." I say grabbing two quarters. He smiles at me.

"What are you here for? My wife is giving birth on the next floor. I needed to get away from the screaming for a little while. She decided to go au natural for this one." The man ran his fingers through his thick black hair, a smile playing across his lips. "It's our first kid." He chuckles at this idea.

"My husband has a tumor." I say deadpan. I never understood why people were so happy to have children. I never saw the reason for it. There were enough people on this planet already. Edward and I had talked about the prospect of kids in the future, while he wanted one or two, I'd never wanted any. He just assumed it was a phase, but in reality, growing up in a small city, I saw my share of young mothers and their children. I wanted nothing to do with the slobbering, puking, mini-humans. And I made this very clear to him.

"Oh." The man's smile fell from his face. I almost laughed at how comical it was.

"Thanks for the quarters." I say, and turn back to the phones. I hear the man walk away awkwardly.

I start to dial Edward's mother. The phone rings, and rings, and rings. I'm almost sure that she won't answer when I finally hear a voice on the other end.

"Esme speaking." Edward's mother had the sweetest voice imaginable. It was light, and sounded so free and kind.

"Esme, it's Bella. Something's wrong with Edward." I say, trying to keep the tears from springing out of my eyes. "They found a tumor."

"A tumor?" Esme's voice sounds strained. "Well . . . in that case his father and I will be with you soon. You're at the local hospital right?" I can hear Esme telling her husband Carlisle to get the car keys.

"Yeah, they won't let me sign the form that gets him into surgery. They say they need an immediate family member." I can hear my voice get scratchy as I hold back the emotions.

"Bella, don't you worry. We'll be right there. Edward will be fine." Esme comforts me over the phone. "We'll be there soon. Don't worry." And then she hangs up.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Review it you loved it! Review it if you hated it. Might as well right? Next Chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Esme arrived at the hospital within the hours, and I was able to let her and her husband, Carlisle take over the medical forms. They were able to answer most, if not all of the question. How they knew when he last had sex is beyond me.

Esme, Carlisle, and I all watched all a sleeping Edward was wheeled away, down the hall for the brain sample to take place. The nurse that had showed me to the phone stayed behind and told us the hospital cafeteria was closed, but all the floors had vending machines. Then she told us to wait in Edward's hospital bed until he got back. Edward's parents and I walked back down the hall to his room.

I had only met Edward's parents a few time. Once during his family reunion, and another when he invited them over for Thanksgiving. They were wonderful people, but I didn't know them very well.

Esme had aged wonderfully, or at least I assumed she had. She could easily have been one of the models for our magazine. Her auburn hair and dark brown eyes radiated kindness. The first time we met she insisted I call her Mom, much to Edward's embarrassment. Later that same evening, Esme explained that Edward had never brought a girl home, though they knew he had had other girlfriends.

Carlisle was a different story. Though he had been very attractive, time had not been as kind to him. Having suffered a heart attack in his early 50's, Carlisle's health was slowly becoming worse and worse. His hair, which when I first met him was a thick and dark brown. But looking at him now, he was severely balding and all his hair had turned grey. His hands were thin and shook with the beginnings of Parkinson's. Esme was his caretaker, without her, there was no way he could survive outside a retirement home.

This being said, Carlisle was one of the warmest and most compassionate men I had ever met. He could have easily been a doctor, but instead settled for lifetime of teaching at a local college. He retired soon after he had the heart attack. Esme continued to work as an interior designer, however she soon was looking to retired.

Edward encouraged his mother to retire but, with Carlisle health continuing to fail, their bank account couldn't handle the financial drain that his medical bills created.

"Bella sweetie, why don't you sit down?" Esme put her hands on my shoulders and walked with me to one of the chairs. She pushed gently on my shoulders, forcing me to sit.

I was emotionally drained by the time Edward's parents arrived at the hospital. I hadn't been able to speak for hours. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and I still hadn't slept yet. And the hospital didn't even have decent food available.

Esme, Carlisle, and I waited in silence until Edward was brought back to us. A portion of his hair had been shaved away. His coppery hair was matted, filled with blood and hospital gunk. _Are they going to clean that off? Or will they just leave it there?_ I thought to myself.

"Can we get a nurse in here to clean off this blood?" Esme called softly into the hallway, voicing my own thoughts.

"Do you think he's still in that coma?" I asked out loud, not expecting an answer.

"They took him off the permanent drugs, now he's just sleeping due to the anesthesia the doctor gave him." A nurse walked in with a wet rag. "I'll just wipe this stuff off of him." She gently rubs his head with the rag.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Esme volunteers reaching for the rag. The nurse glances over at her and looks as if she's about to snatch it away from Esme's grasp when Esme says, "Please?" She hands it over to Esme and turns to leave.

"If you all need anything, just hit this button. The doctor has passed on the sample to the testing area. The results should take 1 to 3 days, so it may be best if you get some sleep and go home. The hospital will call you when they get results." The nurse leaves the room quietly.

"One to three days?" I whisper at Esme. She shakes her head. "How are we going to do this? You and Carlisle can of course stay at my place." I hold up my hand as Carlisle tries to say something. "I insist. It's the least I can do."

It's a few hours before Edward begins to wake up. Esme and Carlisle are down at the cafeteria bringing me back some breakfast. I refused to leave Edwards side until I could talk to him again.

His eyes flutter open, and his emerald eyes jumps from one corner of the room to the other before landing on my face.

"Edward, sweetheart" I begin, "You're in the hospital. Don't. . . Don't move, I'm going to call in the nurse okay?" I stand up and call out the hallway for a nurse. When I turn back around Edward is struggling to sit up.

"Edward, you need to lay back down. You're going to hurt yourself." I plead with him. I don't know if I should hold him down or just leave him until the nurse gets here. "You need to stay still." I walk next to the bed and take a seat at the edge. "Edward, please?" I plead with him, my hands hovering over him, still unsure of what to do.

I see confusion in his eyes, he isn't comprehending what I'm trying to say to him. But he sees my hands, shaking nervously over him, trying to keep him down without really touching him, and he lays still again. He closes his eyes for several long seconds before opening them back up.

He opens his mouth to say something but all that comes out is a scratchy, undistinguishable noise. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." I try to assure him. His hand moves suddenly and I can feel it resting on my thigh. "I know baby, I know." I'm trying to hold tears back as I see him get scared. _He knows what's happening. _

I can feel his hand try and grasp my thigh. I know what he wants me to do. Being careful to not pull out any tubes, or press anything, I lie down next to him and hold his hand. We're cuddling on the hospital bed when his mother and father walk in.

"Bella?" Esme says quietly, as she looks for me in my chair. "Bella? – Edward!" Esme puts the cafeteria try on one of the end tables before hurrying over to see her son. I don't want to leave his side, but realize that Esme has to have her moment with him just as much as I do.

"Edward" Esme coos as she gently strokes his face. His eyes begin to water and his gaze drifts from his mother's face and then to his father's, who is standing just behind his mother. Carlisle's hands begin to shake just slightly faster as the emotions start to overtake his aged body. I try to hand him a tissue, but his hands are shaking too much to hold onto one properly.

Esme notices and goes to her husband, walking him to the nearby chair and kneeling in front of him. She takes the tissue I was holding and gently dabs his tears away, murmuring to her husband the whole time.

Finally, she embraces him. Though his hands are still shaking, Carlisle wraps his arms around his wife and presses a kiss to the side of her cheek. They both have tears running down their face.

And when I turn to Edward, I see he has tears too. And that's when I notice I've been crying ever since Edward woke up.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: **

**Here you all go! Hope you enjoy. Next chapter won't focus too much on the tumor things and will be more of a look back on how Bella and Edward met. I know it's hard to get too attached to a character relationship if you haven't been able to "AWWW" at their cute moments. That chapter will come out tomorrow!**

**In case you're wondering, I do respond to every reviewer! So, feel free to leave me a review and ask a question about what happens next, you never know what the answer might be!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting with Edward in the hospital bed allowed me to take the time to reflect back on the wonderful relationship Edward had given me. The three days that it took to process the brain sample involved a very supportive mother, an emotional father, a mute boyfriend, and a nervous wreck of a girlfriend – AKA me.

No one wanted to discuss what might happen if the tumor turns out to be malignant. The idea my gorgeous, green-eyed, boyfriend would have a cancerous tumor growing inside his brain that caused him to have grand mal seizures was terrifying.

Esme and Carlisle had been wonderful. For the three days we waited, they would stay at my apartment during the day to sleep, and at night they would allow me to go home. For the first day I refused to leave Edward's side after he woke up. He had trouble talking for the first day, and had to be given sips of water between sentences.

I kept thinking back to the first time Edward had asked me out.

~~**oo**~~

_ "Hey, Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen, the newly hired editor for my magazine firm stood in the doorway to my office, leaning one of his hips against the frame. I swallowed thickly. He was something else. Just looking at him gave my eyes orgasms. His startling green eyes and his thick hair, paired with his thin but muscular body made him Bella Bait. But what really made me attracted to him was the way he held himself in a conversation. You could see he really cared what you were saying, even if it was just to talk about doing the laundry the night before. Not that I had ever done that. Nope. Never. _

_ "Yes Mr. Cullen?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes on the fashion photos in my hand. I found them wandering across the room to meet his eyes, and then to travel lower. I faked a cough and took a sip of coffee to hide my blatant stares. _

_ "Well, I don't want you to think I'm coming off too blunt." He began, clearing his throat nervously. "And, if this is total overstepping my bounds, I apologize." He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end, and looked at the ground nervously. _

_ "What is it Mr. Cullen?" I asked, pretending to me impatient but on the inside I was jumping up and down like a school girl. He was going to ask me out. Yes, yes, yes! Finally. After months of going on horrible dates set up by Alice and Rosalie, I was finally going to get with a guy I had picked. And by 'get with a guy' I mean go on a date. No sex. At least, not yet, I thought eying Edward's body after a sliver of his skin became visible when he took a step forward into my office. _

_ "Do. . . Do you want to go on a date with me?" He ran his hand over his throat, trying not to be too obvious of how excited he was for the answer. _

_ "You do realize we're coworkers right? And I'm your boss?" I questioned him. Even though I knew I'd be devastated is he took the question back. I had to ask. _

_ "Yes, I realize. But, I mean, you don't really run the editing part of the business, that's mostly Garrett. So. . ." Edward trailed off awkwardly. _

_ I stepped in and saved him. "I'd love to, did you have a certain place in mind?" I watched as a crooked smile took the place the nervous grimace that was on his face. _

_ "It's a surprise! I'll be at your house at 5 on Saturday." He said, "I hope that's okay." He flashes a big toothy smile at me. _

_ "That sounds fine." I give him a small smile back. _5 o'clock on a Saturday? That seems pretty early. _I thought to myself. _

_ "Perfect. See you later Miss Swan." He turns to leave. _

_ "Please, call me Bella."_

~~**oo**~~

I was interrupted from my daydreaming when Edward suddenly launched into a coughing fit. I stood up and tried to get him water. After a few failed attempt, he managed to choke down a few mouthfuls and the coughing subsides.

I slowly rub his back at try to get his to fall asleep again. Eventually I hear his soft snores again and turn back to my memories.

~~**oo**~~

_ Mr. Cullen - or Edward, as I'm now allowed to call him – and I are walking in the mall on a Saturday evening. He assured me we were going to do something exciting, but considering how he was continuously clearing his throat and running his hand through his hair, I could tell he wasn't too sure how this date was going to turn out. _

_ I felt the same. I couldn't remember the last time I went to a mall as a real adult date. And so far all we had done was walk from one end of the mall to the other. _

_ "Oh, here we are!" Edward exclaims before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the right. I relish at the fact his hands are nice and warm. And they're large. Did I mention warm? I felt incredibly protected with he was holding my hand. I was just about to lean in and rest my head on his shoulder when I realized where we were. _

_ "Build-A-Bear?" I asked puzzled. "Why are we at Build-A-Bear?" I was beginning to think I had decided to go on a date with a secret man-child when he pulled me farther into the store. We were adults here. Adults in our late twenties. We did not belong in Build-A-Bear. _

_ "You've never been on a Build-A-Bear Date?" Edwards asks me shocked. I shake my head at him. "Well, come on!" He pulls me towards the bear selection area. "So the rule is, I make you a bear, and you make me one. And once we've finished, we exchange them!" He paused for a second, looking at the confusion written all over my face. "Unless . . . you'd rather go somewhere else?" He asks. _

_ "Oh no! This is fine. It sounds really cute actually. Let's get started?" I gesture towards the bears. Edward and I pick out our bears and then go and pick out outfits by ourselves. _

_ Twenty minutes later and we both have Build-A-Bear boxes in our hands. _

_ "Can I see it?" Edward tries to peek into my box but I push his hand away. _

_ "Oh no mister, no peeking!" I grin up at him as I push the hair out of my face. I wasn't going to admit it, but dressing up the silly bear had been the most fun I had in a while. _

_ "Fine, then you can't see yours either. Not until you've gone home!" He smirks at me and then hold the box over his head when I try to grab it from him. I decide not to jump for it and make a fool of myself. _

_ We go out to eat at one of the fancier restaurants that are at the mall, our Bears at our feet. As we eat, I stretch my foot out and tap it against his own. A quick game of footsy ends when the waitress bring us the bill, and Edward insists on paying for it. Not even letting me see how much dinner costs. _

_ "I am a gentleman, you're the lady. Act your part!" He jokes with me. I smirk back at him. _

_ "A gentleman who goes to Build-A-Bear?" He just chuckles at my sarcasm. _

_ Once Edward dropped me off at my house, I open up my Build-A-Bear box. Inside is a soft brown and white bear dressed in a coconut bra and grass skirt with a lei around its neck. Embroidered on its soft stomach, underneath the bra are the words; _

Hula'd you like to go out with me again?

~~**oo**~~

I smiled at the thought of the cheesy pick up line that had managed to convince me to go out with Edward again. That silly bear still sat on top of my dresser in my apartment. Edward kept his bear at his apartment, he told me that when he gets lonely he takes the bear down from its shelf and uses it as a pillow.

I looked down at my wonderful, sweet boyfriend just as the doctor walked into his room.

"We have your test results back Mr. Cullen. We're afraid it's bad news."

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I read all the reviews that come in and respond to every reviewer at least once! Next Chapter comes out tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We have your test results back Mr. Cullen. We're afraid it's bad news." The monotone doctor walked closer to Edward and I. "You're sample came back positive for a stage three Anaplastic astrocytoma. You've got brain cancer." The doctor rubbed a handkerchief across his face before continuing. "We'll start treatment immediately. Our resident nurse here will let you know about all the important information." He gestures randomly towards the open door. "Let her know if you need anything." The doctor walks away, leaving me with my mouth wide open.

The nurse – this time I do read her name tag, it's Tanya – comes nearly skipping into our room. She smiles at me and Edward and then turns to read his chart. "Oh no!" She exclaims. Her voice is high pitched, almost like a young child's. Her eyes go big as she continues to read Edward's information.

"Okay, well. . . Looks like this is some bad news, huh?" She looks up at my wide eyes and still gaping mouth. "Perhaps we should wake Edward up and let him know?" She points a lean finger towards my sleeping boyfriend.

I reach back and shake his sleeping body gently. "Edward?" My voice cracks. "Edward you need to wake up." I had gotten past the point of crying after the first time Edward woke up. I had been drained of my emotions so entirely to would take me weeks before I would be able to laugh, or smile, or be happy again.

Edward rolled over slightly, bumping his shoulder into my side. "Hmm?" He moaned as his hand reached up to rub his eyes. "What is it? Can I go home?"

Tanya's smile left her face when she heard Edward say this. She stayed quiet though, so I know I would have to be the one to break the news to him. "No, no baby, you can't go home. Your test came back. It wasn't good. Edward, you have brain cancer." I whispered to him, emotion making my words nearly silent.

Edward's eyes shot open. He didn't sit up though. The heart monitor sped up, and I could tell he was breathing harder. "What?" He looked at me, and I could see the panic running through his eyes. No tears though, Edward tried to never cry in front of me when he could help it.

"You have brain cancer." I whispered to him again, only this time my eyes were squeezed shut. I couldn't stand to see the fear he showed. I could feel Edward grab my hand, and I gripped his large hand tightly. _Even when he's the one who's dying, I'm still the one that needs his comfort. _I thought, then instantly took it back. _He's not dying. _

"Hi Edward, I'm Tanya." The bubbly blonde stepped into our conversation. She went to stick her hand out and then thought better of it when she saw our hands grasped together. "I'll be your nurse for right now. I'm here to give you and your girlfriend all the information you'll need." She smiles at him. I'm not even looking at her, I can't stand how happy she seems. Doesn't she understand the news she's delivering to us? Edward's trying to ignore her too.

"Alrighty then! So what they'll have to do is remove the tumor from your brain! That should be easy enough, huh? It's right at the surface of your brain. You're lucky the cancerous cells haven't spread throughout your body, otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble." She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay, so once they remove the tumor, we recommend you go through radiation and chemo. Which will take quite a while, but it'll make sure the cancer stays away for good! Chemo and radiation can make you feel really sick, but don't worry, it'll go away eventually. A little puke is worth it, don't you think?" I swear I could hear her bounce up and down as she continued to talk.

"Now here's where it gets a little personal." Tanya cleared her throat. "Have you guys thought about having children in the future?"

"No." I say, while at the same time Edward says "Yes." I look over at him. "I told you I didn't want any kids." I hissed at him. "We don't want kids." I turn to Tanya and speak directly to her.

"Bella." I turn my attention back to him. "I want kids. Why do you ask Tanya?" He says louder for our nurse to overhear.

"Well, you see, radiation can cause sterility . . . so if you want kids you're going to have to choose now." She's no longer smiling, she's not upset, but she's not smiling.

And then the meaning of those words hit me. And while the words don't affect me, I can feel Edward tense up. "Are you kidding?" Edward's voice in loud. "You're telling me that I have to choose **now, **if I want to have a baby in the future?" He takes his hands away from mine and puts them over his face. "Jesus Christ. I can barely decide what to get Bella for Christmas next year." He's shaking now, not because he's cry, at least not yet.

"Edward . . ." I plead with him to stay calm.

"No Bella." He growls at me. Tanya gasps behind me at the sudden anger in Edward's voice. "I want children. Bella, if this . . . this thing," He points to his head. "If this thing means I might not be able to have children when **you **decide it's okay, then we're going to have to do it now Bella. Please, for me?" He's gone back to holding my hand. "I'm begging you Bella. Please."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you know you can always get your sperm frozen. It's a reliable method of saving the day for another time." Tanya butts in again. This time I'm actually happy she does.

"Your heard her Edward, we're not ready to have a baby now anyways. With your, your cancer. I mean, a baby born into this kind of stress won't be good for either of us." I can see my points are making sense to him. "Look, Edward, we can talk more about this later. But for right now, why don't we just wait until the tumor has been removed? I have to go call your mom and dad, let them know what's happening." I extract myself from his arms.

"I'll be right back okay? Right back." I pull a quarter out of my pocket and start to walk down the hallway, dreading the conversation that we would have to have eventually. _It'll be okay._

_~~**oo**~~_

**Author's Note: Was that what you all expected? Can you tell where this story is going? Do you think Bella acted a little too harshly when it came to the baby making?**

**Let me know with a review! Next chapter comes out tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed by slowly while Edward was in the hospital. We still hadn't had our "talk" about future children. I still wasn't ready for it and had been doing all I could to avoid the conversation. Edward's parents had taken over the day visits while I was forced to return back to work.

Aro had been very clear when he said either I came back now, or I'd come back never. So I had returned the day after hearing the news and had tried to continue to work as well as I could. Unfortunately that was hard to do when nearly everyone in the building was showing up at my office and giving me sympathy gifts to give to Edward and his family.

I had at least six flower pots - flowers included – in the back seat of my car. I was tired, and hungry, and still too emotionally drained too even think of picking out a new model for the next issue of the magazine.

Yet here I was, sitting in a white room with two other men waiting for them to bring the first model in. _Wonderful. _I thought to myself as the door on the left finally opened. The two other men were Garrett from the editing department at _Vampire Bites_, the other was a local talent scout Sam Fisher. He was actively scoping out the "next big thing" in the modelling industry.

"Our first model today will be Alexis Johnson, she's 5' 11'' and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She weighs a solid 107 pounds." Sam volunteered to be our announcer for this particular viewing.

Alexis walked in. She had her hair cut short and angled in a bob that accented her sharp cheekbones. Hey icy blue eyes glanced over Sam and me and landed on Garrett. I could see the calculating she did without ever breaking the controlled face she had put on before entering. She didn't realize it was I who was going to be making the final decision on the model, not Garrett or Sam.

I spoke up. "Alexis, can you please tell us about yourself?" I always hated this part of the interview, models would do anything to find a way into a job. Their stories were like rich cheesecake, with cream cheese icing on top: even though it sounded good, it was too sweet to even enjoy it for a moment.

Alexis continued to talk about her "hard" life as a daughter to a lawyer and a house wife. She saw a famous model on the cover of Seventeen when she was still a prepubescent, and she "knew" she had to be just like her. It was complete BS, but she was trying to pull on Garrett's heart strings. It wasn't working either.

"Alright Alexis, can we see some of the other modelling jobs you've done?" Sam asked her. She pulled a folder from her purse on the ground and sauntered over to our table. She placed the pictures right in front of Garrett and then walked back to her stop.

Looking through the photos was my favorite part of the interview. A picture is worth a thousand words, and a good picture was worth even more. Alexis had a large amount of pictures, however, they were nearly all the same. Her in bikinis, her in lingerie, her surrounded by tall, muscular men. And her face never changed. From picture to picture all I saw was one face. It was the generic model face. Lips slightly parted, eyes looking into the corner of the picture, and hands that were always on her hips.

"Okay thanks for coming in Alexis. We'll call you when we decide." I let her know while one of the security guards led her away.

The security guards were there for whenever one of the models got too emotional or frustrated. Believe it or not, these skinny girls could pack a mean punch is you let them get close to you. I would know, it's happened to me many times.

After Alexis came Leslie. And after Leslie there was Kristy. Then came Rhiannon. And Rachel. And tons of other women. But none of them stuck out. None of them was what I was looking for. That is, until Kate came in.

She instantly charged the room with her electric personality. Her long blonde hair fell to the small of her back and hung in choppy layers around her face. She was pale, but not as pale as I was. Her eyes were a light blue, but instead of being cold, all they showed was happiness. She walked into the room with a genuine smile on her face. And she introduced herself.

"My name is Kate Denali. I'm 6 foot. And I weigh 160 pounds." She put her hands on her hips, daring us to say anything about her weight. Looking at her, I was pleased with what I saw. She wasn't so stick thin as all the other women had been, which made her stick out in my mind. I pleased to see that she indeed had legs that ran for miles, and when I looked over at Garrett I almost had to hand him a tissue to wipe up the drool that was falling from his open mouth.

"Alright Kate, can we see some pictures?" I asked her pleasantly. I like this girl.

Kate shifted nervously, "Well, you see, the thing is . . . I've never done a modelling job before. I have a few headshots here . . ." She placed a few photos on the table. There was three pictures, however in those three pictures I saw more talent than I had in any of the past women. Each picture was different, each provided a glimpse into what Kate really was like.

The first picture showed Kate glancing demurely at the camera, a smile playing on her lips. She had the barest of make up on. The picture in and of itself was quite lovely, and was obviously taken by a professional. I could easily see it as a perfume advertisement.

The second photo was the one I was mostly interested. It showed Kate with dark makeup; thick black liner and dark red lips. Her round cheeks were contoured with a dark blush. All of this added with the fact her blonde hair was spun into cornrows and placed in a tight bun on the very top of her head made me believe she would be perfect for my magazine.

The third photo was just a basic headshot. And while it didn't stand out against the other two, it did show off Kate's natural beauty.

I glanced over at Garrett, who was obviously taken with Kate. Sam was less impressed, but I knew I could get him to see her potential. So what I said next gave me no pause.

"Kate, you're hired."

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: How's everyone like the change of pace from the hospital? Or would you rather me focus less on Bella and her everyday life? Let me know! **

**Also, I love the Garrett and Kate pairing, so I had to include them in this, even if it was for just a little while. Next Chapter comes out tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was days before Edward and I had the opportunity to discuss the whole "children" dilemma. His parents were always around, and of course I wasn't going to argue against Edward while his parents were looking on. Arguing to keep their grandchild from existing was something I wasn't proud of.

Of course, while I was forced to work, Edward was left at the hospital, which allowed him plenty of time to think on his impending fertility. I had brought him his laptop so he was able to do plenty of research on freezing sperm and the procedures.

So when the day finally came that we were alone in his hospital room, I knew I was in for a huge argument. I know that I shouldn't really care about the fact Edward wanted to freeze his sperm, considering he had brain cancer. Stage three brain cancer. But I didn't want to give him false hope. If he froze his baby batter, only to find out a few years later that I still didn't want to have a child, he would never forgive me or himself. So might as well solve the problem now.

"Bella, I think we should talk about cryopreservation." Edward begins, he's holding my hand while I'm sitting at his side. "I've been researching it. . . I'm not s—"

"Edward, you need to understand that I'm not going to want children." I butt in, I know it's rude, but I'm not going to hold back. "I've never wanted children. I don't think I ever will want children." I'm looking straight at him and all I see is love and forgiveness in his eyes. _He really thinks he's going to convince me. _

"Bella, I want kids. You know this, you've always known this." Edward smile at me, like I'm the one in the hospital bed and he's the one who's been diligently visiting me every day. A sympathetic smile. A sad smile. "And honestly, if you've stuck with me this entire time, you've got to have known we would have had at least one child together. Obviously we're going to get married, someday." He squeezes my hand slightly.

Edward and I had known from nearly the second we were exclusive that we were going to get married. There had been no need to speak about it, we were just waiting until our financial status was a little more stable before we tied the knot.

"I know that's what you think, but honestly, I don't want to have kids Edward." I tried to reason with him, but he just held his finger to my lips.

"Shush. I wasn't finished. Now, I know we're not the richest couple in the world, but we've both got plenty of money saved away. The company will pay for most the procedures and the treatment therapy, so we have enough money to do this. Now, we're going to have a child. At least one. And that's final. And we're going to have it now." Edward stops talking, watching me as what he says sinks in.

"Now?" I stutter. "You want to have a kid now? While you're lying in a hospital bed? You have brain cancer for God's Sake!" My voice was rising.

"Bella, sweet, listen to me. I've been doing researched. It has to be now, that's the only way to make sure we'll have the baby. If you freeze sperm for long period of time, there's a chance they'll get damaged. And your body might reject my little swimmers if they're implanted unnaturally. There's no guarantee that it'll work. If we do it now, naturally, then we'll have that guarantee." Edward's voice starts to waver. I watch as waves of emotion flash on his face, first frustration, and anger, and then fear. And it settles on sadness. I watch as tear well up in his gorgeous emerald eyes, and I watch as a single fat tear rolls its way down his cheek. And I watch as my finger reaches forward to wipe it away. And I listen to his heart monitor, the steady beeping is a constant reminder of where we are.

Thousands of thoughts go through my head. I can't concentrate long enough to process what he's been saying fully. _He wants a baby. Who am I to take away what he wants? _

"Fine. I'll do it." I say quietly. Leaning forward to look into his teary eyes better. "I said I'll do it." And then I watch as more tears fall down his face.

"Thank you." He whispers to me. "Thank you."

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: Do you think Edward is being unreasonable with his choice of having a baby now even after what he's been diagnosed with? Or is the potential for failure a justifiable reason to have a baby so suddenly? And what about Bella's sudden change of heart? Do you think she'll be cut out to be a mom? Let me know!**

**Next Chapter comes out tomorrow. (I'll be going on vacation later today, so there's a chance I might not be uploading a new chapter everyday. I'll see what I can do for you guys though, I promise!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

Knowing Bella had said yes to have my child was beyond compare. Better then blowing out the candles on a birthday cake. Better than having my first kiss. And way better then knowing I had cancer.

Speaking of cancer, I really should be focusing more on the fact I may die in the near future due to this tumor rather than the fact Bella agreed to have my baby. _Was this a bad idea?_ Pressuring Bella into having my child so soon, just because I was scared my sperm may not handle the cold weather well?

She had left my room in a hurry, and I was worried she wasn't taking her choice very well. Who was I to force her into having a baby? Especially the natural way. . . I might be forced to stay in bed all day long, but damn if I was going to let the stupid bubbly nurse keep me away from my Bella.

"Mr. Cullen sir, are you ready to go to the bathroom?" Tanya, the bubbly nurse from a few days ago skipped into my sterile room. She had been assigned to my room and lately, the peppiness was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Tanya," She insisted I call her by her first name. "I can go to the bathroom by myself. I've done it before." I sighed, rubbing my hand across my face.

"Oh Mr. Cullen! It's against hospital policy to allow you to go to the bathroom by yourself. Now tell me, is it a number one, or a number two?" She giggles. I hate her.

She helps me out of bed and walks me to the bathroom, she grabs the IV stand and drags it behind me. I hate her.

She unties the back of my hospital gown and I start to feel a breeze. I hate her.

And she insists on staying in the bathroom while I do my business. I'm plotting her murder in my head. I've already decided how to do it and where to bury the body. By the time I had finished I was forcing my hands to stay at my side versus around her neck.

She tried to tell me a knock-knock joke on the way back to my bed, but I didn't bother answering. She still didn't get the message

"I said, knock knock, Mr. Cullen!" Tanya pantomimed by knocking into the air.

"Yes?"

"A Pile-Up!"

"A Pile-Up who?"

"Eww" She turned into a mass of hysterical laughter. I hoped she didn't see my roll my eyes. "Well Mr. Cullen. I'll see you in a few hours, if you need me, I'll be right outside." She wagged her fingers at me through the door then walked down the hall.

_I can't believe I'm here. _

~~**oo**~~

After falling asleep for a quick nap, I wake up to my gorgeous girlfriend holding my hand and massaging my head. After the tumor sample had been taken I had a continuous headache, and the only thing that would help was a scalp massage. Thankfully Bella was a wonderful masseuse.

"Hi beautiful." I say quietly, not wanting to startle her. She raises her eyes to me, with a grin on her face and a mischievous look in her eye she answers me back.

"Hi babe. Guess what I forgot about while you've been in here?" I watch as she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down nervously.

"What?" I chuckled uncomfortably, alright not liking where this is going. She tucks a loss strand of hair behind her ears.

"We never got to talk about what happened the night we were alone. . ." She trailed off, watching my face as my mouth flew open. Bella never initiated this type of thing. I was always the one who wanted to talk about our "alone night." The night where all my teenage dreams came true. Emphasis on the 'came' part.

"You- You want to talk about that?" I stutter.

"Don't you?" She asks me, looking down at our entwined hands. "If you don't want to I can start." She licks her lips unconsciously. She has no idea that even know I'm getting horny. I can feel my blood pressure rise, as well as something else.

"You can start?" I say, wondering what happened to my innocent Bella. Not that I minded the change, but still. . .

"Sure, would you like me to start from the very beginning? After I got home from work?" I nod at her, so she continues. "I went into my apartment and headed straight for my bed. I pulled off my top, nice and slow, I was pretending I was striping for you actually. The idea of you watching me really . . . turns me on." She paused.

Now I was very horny. I had a full on stiffy in the middle of a hospital while my girlfriend talked dirty to me. And I wanted more.

"I grabbed both my tits in my hands and squeezed them gently, pretending it was your hands that were all over me. I ran them down my sides and then over to the button on my pants. I couldn't wait to get them off. I finally got completely naked and I let myself lay down on my bed. I grabbed one of my breasts in one hand, playing with my nipple until I got it nice and hard. Can you imagine that?" She had obviously noticed the ten that was appearing beneath the sheets. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me right now.

"I let my other hand travel down past my stomach to my. . ." She swallowed thickly. I knew that even though she put on a good show, she was nervous. She never talked like this. "My pussy. Edward, I wanted it to be your hand that touched me. I wanted it to be you who rubbed my clit and you who touched my tits." She was whispering this, like she was scared Tanya, Miss Too Peppy, was listening right outside our door.

And it drove me crazy. I'll admit it. I moaned. I moaned like a baby when she talked about touching herself. The idea that she imagined I was the one touching her was too much for me to bear. I wanted her. I wanted her now.

Bella must have been able to tell because she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine, letting the sexual tension in the air turn into passion. Her lips parted and I slid my tongue in between her heavenly lips and battled against her tongue for dominance. We stayed this was more several minutes, lips locked and tongues dancing.

Her hand went up to cradle my jaw and mine was tangled in her hair. The sheer intimacy I felt from this single kiss was enough to make my kneed weak, and it was a good thing I was still laying down, otherwise I would have fallen to the floor.

Her other hand came up to rest on my chest and mine went to her side. I could feel the gentle curve of her waist and her lungs expand and collapse. She tried to deepen the kiss, but before she could there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Cullen! It's time for another bathroom break! Ready for a number two this time?" Tanya came around the open door just in time to see Bella pull away and my hands go over my erection. "Oh my! Well, I'll only say this once, but sex is not allowed in the hospital." She shook her finger at us, as if she was a mother scolding her misbehaving children.

"Now. Mr. Cullen, you need to go to the bathroom. Let's go!" I hate her.

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: Ohh, we're getting steamy! Any ideas on why Bella may suddenly have turned into a horndog? And Tanya, is anyone else annoyed with her timing, and her? It's annoying to even write her character! Anyways, let me know! **

**Next chapter comes out tomorrow! I Hope!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

I agreed to have Edwards baby. Naturally. That meant sex. And I had no clue what to do when it came to sex. Of course I had experience other things. Kissing, touching, and heavy petting. My teenage years hadn't been totally innocent. However I had yet to pop the cherry, make love, or get laid. So once Esme and Carlisle took my place at the hospital. I kissed Edward good bye and called my girls the second I got in the car.

Alice and Rosalie had been my best friends since before I even moved to Lincoln. We'd met as roommate when I first moved to California from a tiny town called Forks, Washington. After I got my job at Vampire Bites Magazine, I moved out. But Alice and Rosalie and I still kept in close contact. We made it our goal to get together at least once a week to talk about life.

And today was going to be our day. I invited them over to my apartment, knowing that Alice would be all over that after I promised she would be able to see Jasper, the doorman. From what I had heard her say, they were more than just flirty friends. Alice had taken Jasper home quite a few times over the past few months.

I was just glad she'd be able to explain to me all the things I never had the courage to ask my parents about sex. Alice was by no means innocent. My short, dark spikey haired friend was a man-hunter. Even when we lived together she'd bring home a new guy at least once a week. And the walls in that apartment were thin. Alice was into some freaky stuff.

On the other hand, my friend Rosalie Emerson, the tall leggy blonde who could have had any guy at any time of the week, chose to stay celibate most of the time. More than once I had asked Rosalie to model for my magazine, but the idea of being strapped down with rope was not as appealing to her as it was the general public.

Thankfully both my friends were godsends to me. I was completely lost when it came to sex, and thankfully both my girls had experience. As I was about to find out, they had had much more experience than they let on.

~~**oo**~~

"Trust me Bella, you want to start at the base and finish at the tip!" Alice advised me. I was sure I had turned bright red the second she started talking about blowjobs. That was one activity I had never wanted to participate in. It sounded disgusting.

"And don't let him pressure you into swallowing! That stuff is nasty and can cause serious stomach ache." Rosalie patted me on the shoulder and gave me a thumbs up when I met her eyes. "You'll do great, just don't try any deep throat moves on the first try." I dropped my head in my hands.

"You guys, I just want to know the logistics of sex! Not a play-by-play of all your sexual escapades." I looked at them from between my fingers. They exchanged a glance and then smiled at me.

"Bella silly! We are teaching you about sex! No first time is complete without the foreplay!" Alice laughed at me. "Now here's the important part! So listen closely. When his penis first goes inside you, it'll hurt like a bitch! But then, it'll start to feel good!" I could feel the blood drain from my face, Alice must have seen too because she quickly amended her statement. "I mean, it's only for a second – "

"Yeah, and if Edward really is as experienced as you say he is, he'll know how not to hurt you!" Rosalie jumps in to save Alice. "Now. Have you had any idea on how you're going to do it?" Rosalie effectively changed the subject.

"What do you mean? We're going to be doing it in our bed." I raised an eyebrow of Rosalie, wondering where she was 'doing it.'

"He's in the hospital Bella, there's no way you're going to be able to have sex in the middle of the hospital. I'm pretty sure it's against policy."

I hadn't thought of that. "But, guys, it has to be soon. Like within the next few days. He goes in for the surgery next Friday. That's only two weeks away. Can I even get pregnant in such a short time frame? Does it work that way?" I was starting to panic again. The idea that maybe this wasn't such a good idea was starting to dawn on me.

Rose and Alice could tell as well. "Bella when was your last period?"

"I just finished today. Why?" I asked Alice.

"Then I think you'll be fine. But to make sure, you might want to _go at it_ a few times during the week. Why doesn't Edward just freeze his sperm? I hear cryopreservation is really reliable." Alice asked, even though I had already told her about the whole conversation.

"You know. He thinks there's too big of a chance. What if something goes wrong in the freezing of his precious babies and then he's stuck with no child?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well Bella, it looks like you've got to start this whole thing sooner rather than later. You planning on doing the deed today?" Alice raised her eyebrow at me.

"Today?" I had no idea if I was even really sure I wanted a child, now my friends were talking about trying for a baby right now? Today? "I can't do it today, his parents are going to be there." I felt the butterflies in my stomach die down for a little while. Just until Rosalie picked up her cell phone and called Edward's phone.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. My name is Rosalie, I'm a friend of Bella and Edward's . . . I'd really love if you'd let me take you two out for lunch tomorrow at a resturaunt close by, my treat. . . I'll come by and pick you up from Bella's at around 11:30. . . Alright, sounds great. Bye now!" Rosalie hung up the phone. "You owe me."

I could feel my mouth hanging open in shock. "Rosalie, what have you done?"

She shrugged. "You're going to have to do it sooner or later Bells, might as well do it now." She glanced over at Alice, who nodded her agreement.

"Well, this is a little much don't you think? I mean. . . he's in the hospital. Can we even do it in a hospital bed? Is that possible?" I still wasn't sure if I was 100% for this whole idea. "I wouldn't even know how to start. . ."

"Here's what you do, Bells." Alice started, "You need to go to his room, and start to talk about your alone nights. Don't look at me like that! I know all about your little arrangements!" I glared at her anyways. "Trust me Bella, go to him tomorrow, and talk dirty to him, you'll know what to do after that."

~~**oo**~~

**Authors Note: So now you know what Bella was acting like such a horndog! Do you think Alice and Rosalie gave her good advice? Or do you think they should have tried to talk Bella out of it? **

**Do you think Bella even really wants to have the baby? Let me know!**

*****Important*** I'm on vacation right now, so keeping up with chapters is hard. So, in order to combat this, I'm going to stop posting chapter everyday WHILE I'M ON VACATION. Once I get back it'll switch back to everyday. Thanks for understanding guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I could feel my face turn bright red.

_"No sex in the hospital!"_ I couldn't believe that nurse had even suggested it! It was completely inappropriate. And I was not about to let Little Miss Prude-y Pants get in the way of my future family.

A family. I was going to have a family. I could feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards. I was going to have a family with Edward. Edward Cullen, the love of my life, the best boyfriend anyone could have asked for. He was going to make an amazing father.

But only if we could find a way to have a little sexy time while he stayed in the hospital. And there was no way that would happen if Tanya, the 'wonderful' nurse continued with her diligence. So that's why I was currently on my way to the hospital administrator's office, where I would be reporting Ms. Tanya for her unprofessional activities.

The little bitch was not going to be interrupting my and my husband's sexy time. Not again. I would make sure this girl would never get a job at a hospital again. I would drive to any hospital she ever works at just so that I may have the pleasure of reporting her again.

_Deep breathes, Bella. Deep breathes. _I needed to calm down, otherwise I would end up getting throw out of the hospital instead of getting Tanya thrown out.

"Hello, do you need help finding something?" I turned towards the lady speaking. It was another nurse dressed in the same outfit as Tanya, in fact, this girl looked almost exactly like Tanya. Her name tag said Irina. That name was even worse than Tanya. I'm sure this girl got teased in school.

And not just for her name either. Irina was, to put it lightly a "butterface," everything about her was perfect - but her face was not. Her tiny nose was obviously the result of a bad nose job and now causes her mouth to look like it was sinking down her face. Her eyes were too close together, and she plucked her eyebrow until the hairs were in a single file line arched around her eyes.

"No, but thank you." I said over my shoulder. Irina looked down at the ground dejectedly. I took it to mean she was probably avoided for much of her job here at Sutter Roseville Medical Center. Well, when you look like that, there's not much else to do. But I didn't dwell on her hurt feelings and continued down the hall.

When I finally made it down to the main office area I was surprised to find it nearly empty. No doctors in white lab coats, or nurses with charts, or anything. There was a receptionist taking a lunch break, but I wasn't going to bug her. I walked down the empty corridor reading the signs and the names until I found one that looked promising.

_Dr. Jared Cameron. _Sounds promising. I knocked on the closed door. I heard a muffled "Come in" sound from the other side.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron. My name is Bella Swan, my boyfriend is currently admitted here." I reached out to shake the doctor's hand. He was a tall man, easily taller than Edward. And he was much tanner too.

"Hello Ms. Swan. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Jared Cameron's voice was deep and gravelly. He had a wedding ring on his left hand and several pictures of a plain looking woman on his desk.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to compliment your hospital." I started off. "My boyfriend is currently being cared for by a nurse, Tanya is her name. She's acting completely inappropriate with regards to his diagnoses as well as with myself." I could feel my blood boiling as I recounted to Dr. Cameron all the instances that Tanya had imposed herself.

"And today, she walked in on my boyfriend and I kissing, and she implied that we were going to . . . get intimate in the middle of the hospital!" I decided to leave out the fact that we were indeed going to get intimate in the middle of the hospital.

I watched as Dr. Cameron dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "This is not the first time Tanya has acted this way. I apologize for her terrible behavior. I'll have to set up another talk with her, she'll most likely go on suspension for the duration of your boyfriends stay here." He gave me an apologetic look. But that wasn't going to cut it.

"Oh no. She needs to go on more than just a few week suspension. She needs to be gone. Permanently. My boyfriend has cancer. Brain cancer. She does not need to tell him that a little treatment 'sucks' or that feeling sick after radiation is 'totally worth it.' She needs to out of this hospital by tomorrow Dr. Cameron. By. Tomorrow." I emphasized. Dr. Cameron's eyes widened as he realized how serious I was.

"I'll see what I can do Ms. Swan, but please realize that this is my hospital. And I will do what I see fit." Dr. Cameron tried to reprimand me, but it had no effect.

"Just make it so I won't see her in this hospital again. Especially not taking care of Edward." I glanced around the room, not too sure that I wanted to make eye contact with the man whose employee I just insulted. "Thank you for your time Dr. Cameron." I managed to shake his hand once again and then I left.

As I stepped out of the office I ran straight into someone else.

"Oh sorry." I called out, trying to hurry past to get to Edward.

"Yeah, you better be sorry." A female voice snapped at me.

_Oh no. Tanya._

~~oo**oo~~

**Authors Note: **

**Hey all. I'm back with the new chapter! Did you think I'd abandon you? I'm not too sure I'll be able to do 1 chapter a day for a little while due to the fact that my vacation made it nearly impossible to write at all. Next chapter should be a yummy steamy chapter filled with love, love, and more love. If you know what I mean. ;) **

**How do you think Bella handled the Tanya situation? How about Irina, too ugly? Not ugly at all? And how about Tanya hearing Bella try to fire her? Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important authors note at the bottom. Please read it?**

Bella's POV

I managed to escape Tanya's wrath just as Dr. Cameron announced over the intercom that he wanted to speak with her. I flashed her a smirk and then walked quickly back to Edward.

_It's time. _I could feel the butterflies in my stomach start as the situation began to sink in. I was about to go have sex with my boyfriend. It went against every morale code I had set for myself. Yet I didn't care.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted it. The sex. The baby. The family. I wanted all of it. It felt right. But that didn't mean I wasn't nervous. I had no idea how this was going to work. Sex in a hospital seemed to be a very big taboo. And I wasn't too sure how happy I would be if a nurse walked in on our first time.

But I couldn't think about how embarrassed I would be in we were interrupted. I needed to think about how I was going to start this. _How stupid would I feel if I looked up 'How to initiate sex' on the internet?_

I decided against using my phone to look up sex tips and instead continued straight down the hall and turned right to end up at Edward's room. His parents weren't there. Thankfully.

Also thankfully was the fact that Edward was awake. He was focused on his computer screen and I didn't want to scare him too badly, so I knocked on the door and walked it.

Edward quickly shut his computer and turned red. "Oh, hey. . . I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Edward trailed off awkwardly, pushing his hand through his hair.

I knew him well enough to know he was hiding something. "What were you just doing Edward?" It couldn't have been anything serious, but his reaction peeked my curiosity.

Edward shook his head, refusing to answer me. "Edward, come on! It can't be that embarrassing? What were you looking at? Was it porn?" I had never said something so blunt to him before. I had assumed he watched it when we had our alone nights, but I had never outright asked him.

"W-what?" Edward sputtered. "No! Why would you think I was watching porn?" He had turned bright red again, the blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

I crossed my arms. "Well, with the way you're acting. . ." I trailed off, letting him finish the sentence for me.

Edward sighed. Looking dejected and completely humiliated he opened up his laptop and turned the screen toward me.

_How to initiate Sex_ was the first thing I saw. He was looking up ways to get me in bed with him! I could feel my own blush start as I realized what that meant.

"You . . . want to have sex? With me? In here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer and I felt the same way. "But . . . that's so inappropriate. And taboo. What if someone walked in on us? What if Tanya came back and lectured us?" I watched as Edward's face went from hopeful to upset and disappointed. "We would get in so much trouble Edward . . . But for some reason . . . I still want to do it." I lowered my eyes to look at my shoes. I didn't think I could meet his eyes at this point.

"You do?" Edward's voice was deeper than normal, and I could hear him move his computer off his lap.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Now?" Edward asked in a whisper. I nodded again. "Bella, please look at me?" I could see that he was reaching towards me, trying to take him in my arms. But I couldn't look at him, I was much too embarrassed to even think of meeting his eyes.

"Bella, please? At least say something?" Edward's hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me closer to him, so I was sitting on the bed beside him. His hand reached up and brushed my long hair back behind my ear. I gasp slightly when he pulled himself up and placed a gently kiss on my neck.

I looked at him. Noticing his slight smile and the fact that his hand was still pressed against the back of my head I leaned in and placed a small, delicate kiss against his lips. And then I kissed him again. And again. And the regular chastise kisses were transformed into heated, heavy, wet kisses.

Gasping against Edward's mouth, I continued down past his mouth and to his neck, sucking gently on the soft his below his ear. I could feel him shake with pleasure.

"Bella, you're sure? Tell me you're sure." Edward growled in my ear as I continued my assault on his neck.

I stopped my suction just long enough to tell him, "I love you. I'm sure." At my words he wrapped his hands around me and began to nuzzle his way to my neck. When he began to place open mouthed kisses against my skin I couldn't help but moan slightly.

I could feel an ache begin between my legs and I squeezed them together in order to stop it. _Wait. Why stop it? You're supposed to be feeling good right now._ I thought to myself before relaxing my legs and basking in the pleasure.

"Bella, it's going to hurt . . . you know that right?" Edward said against my skin. _Oh. _I hadn't thought of that. _It can't be that painful. _I had heard horror stories, but that's all they were, stories. Alice and Rosalie had had okay first times, at the very least it'll be better because Edward has had experience.

"It's okay. I want this. I want to start a family with you." I slowly slid myself away from Edward and pulled off my shirt and bra, not letting myself get embarrassed about how bare I was in front of him.

I heard him hiss. "Bella, you're beautiful. Oh god. . . Bella. . . I want to touch you." Edward's arousal was obvious now. I could see the tent clearly under his hospital gown. Speaking of hospital gowns, his needed to go. The need to see him naked was becoming too much.

As I went to help him with the gown I felt his hands grab my breasts, one in each hand. He used his thumbs to drag quick circles around my nipples, causing them to harden. And causing my panties to become wet.

I untied the string from behind him and slid the gown off his arms, one at a time, until we were both naked from the waist up. And let me tell you, it was worth it.

Edward was by no means a body builder, and being in the hospital for as long as he had could have had an effect on him, but it didn't. He was slim, but with toned, lightly tanned muscles that made me swoon. His arms were magnificent. Muscular and veiny in all the right ways, ending with big hands and long, lean fingers. Delicious.

"You're beautiful too." I said to him softly, trailing my finger from his collar bone down to the light patch of hair below his belly button. I swirled the hair between my fingers and smirked when he let loose a small laugh. _I didn't know Edward was ticklish there. _

"Bella, I want to see more." Edward didn't bother to wait for my answer before tugging at the button on my pants. "Let me see all of you."

When he took too long to figure out the button I decided to help him. I lowered my jeans past my hips and then kicked them onto the floor when they were low enough. All I had left on were my panties.

_This is where our family starts. _I thought as I watched Edward gaze of my bare legs and then raising his eyes to meet my own. _And I can't wait. _

**~~**oo**~~**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry, please don't hate me for leaving the good stuff for the next chapter. I'm just trying to make sure it's great, also the chapter was getting pretty long, so! **

**What did you guys think? Are these two being stupid for trying to make a baby in the middle of the hospital? Do you think that Tanya thing is going to come back and bite Bella in the butt? Do you want Tanya to make a reappearance? Are you excited for the lemons? I am! **

**Let me know! I respond to every review from a fanfiction user! Unfortunately, anonymous reviewers tend to not leave me any way to respond, but I still love every single one! **

****The Important Stuff is Down HERE!****

**I'm going to start anther story! Don't worry, I'll still be doing this one? How could I forget my first baby. I already have the first few chapters done. But this time I want to do things right and get a BETA reader. If anyone knows of a good BETA reader who is looking for a new fic to help with, send them my way? Much appreciated!**


End file.
